There has been known an image processing system capable of setting a color print limit mode in which it is possible to limit the number of color prints in one job. When the number of printed color sheets has reached the maximum limit, the remaining pages are printed monochromatically upon converting color data to monochrome data. Alternatively, further printing of the remaining pages is not performed.
Given the limitation of the number of color prints, the pages that want to be color printed may not be color printed. Instead, the pages that may not be color printed are color printed.